cultipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gregorian Bivolaru
Gregorian Bivolaru, detto''' Grieg o''' Grig e noto anche come Magnus Aurolsson (nato il 12 marzo 1952) è il fondatore del Movimento per l'Integrazione Spirituale nell'Assoluto (MISA). La stampa ne parla come del "guru del sesso". Nel 2005, la Corte suprema di Svezia ha accettato di concedere lo status di rifugiato politico a Bivolaru in quanto lamentava la persecuzione da parte delle autorità rumene . 1 Il 14 giugno 2013, l' Alta Corte di Cassazione e la Giustizia della Romania hanno definitivamente condannato Gregorian Bivolaru a 6 anni di carcere, senza sospensione, per atti sessuali con un minore, mentre è stato assolto per tutte le altre accuse contro di lui (ad esempio traffico minore). 2 Arrestato in Francia dopo una lunga latitanza, ha scontato una pena detentiva, dopo la quale si è nuovamente dato alla latitanza. E' atteso anche in Italia per un procedimento per riduzione in schiavitù. Attualmente Bivolaru è nell'elenco dei maggiori ricercati da parte dell'Europol Biografia Primi anni di vita Gregorian Bivolaru, nato a Tărtășești , contea di Ilfov , (ora nella contea di Dâmbovița ), in Romania , ha completato il liceo a Bucarest e i media sostengono che è entrato a far parte della società della metropolitana di Bucarest come idraulico nel 1971, anche se l'impresa è stata creata nel 1975. Ha iniziato a praticare yoga all'età di 17 anni. 3 Durante il regime comunista Gregorian Bivolaru fu permanentemente tenuto sotto osservazione dal Dipartimento della Sicurezza dello Stato , perché praticava e insegnava yoga. Fu incarcerato due volte e ricoverato con forza in un reparto psichiatrico (una soluzione adottata durante il regime comunista per sbarazzarsi di indesiderabili perché l'ideologia comunista non permetteva prigionieri politici). Nel 2012, quindi molto dopo la caduta del comunismo, due tribunali hanno riconosciuto Gregorian Bivolaru colpevole condannandolo al carcere per motivi che sono stati definiti "politici". 4 Nel 1977, fu accusato e condannato a un anno di prigione per aver distribuito materiale pornografico , ma giovò dell' completò amnistia concessa per tutte le condanne minori dal presidente della Romania Nicolae Ceauşescu .1 Il 17 aprile 1984, fu arrestato per la cospirazione contro Nicolae Ceaușescu .2 Fuggito dalla prigione di Securitate, fu catturato pochi giorni dopo e processato per la sola accusa di evasione e condannato a 18 mesi di prigione. Nel 1989 fu nuovamente arrestato, anche se non sono chiare le accuse. Il regime comunista lo ha messo questa volta nell'Ospedale Mentale di Alta Sicurezza di Poiana Mare. Il Dr. Leonard Hriscu, avrebbe rifiutato di trattarlo farmacologicamente, come questi ha dichiarato nel film "Chi ha paura di Gregorian Bivolaru?". MISA In Romania , lo yoga era vietato dal 1982, in relazione allo "scandalo della meditazione trascendentale",e lo è stato fino al dicembre 1989, cioè fino alla rivoluzione rumena . Successivamente a quella data, Gregorian Bivolaru ha fondato il Movimento per l'integrazione spirituale nell'Assoluto (MISA). MISA è stata fondata come associazione senza scopo di lucro con registrazione del 23 gennaio 1990 del tribunale del primo distretto di Bucarest. Dichiara un carattere socio-professionale, filosofico ed educativo, con l'obiettivo di aumentare il livello spirituale delle persone diffondendo la conoscenza e le pratiche yoga. La MISA ha tenuto lezioni su discipline correlate come la filosofia del Kashmir e l' Ayurveda (medicina tradizionale indiana). I corsi di yoga si sono tenuti inizialmente a Bucarest ma si sono rapidamente diffusi in tutto il paese. La società di radiodiffusione finlandese Yle ha mandato in onda un documentario su MISA e Gregorian Bivolaru. 5 Nel programma sono stati intervistati ex membri della scuola di yoga denominata Natha. Natha è descritta come parte integrante del MISA. Gli intervistati hanno descritto attività controverse della scuola come il promuovere il vomito quale metodo di purificazione. Sono state segnalate anche diffusione della pornografia e le relazioni sessuali fra insegnanti e alunni. Gregorian Bivolaru è stato membro onorario dell'European Yoga Council fino all'aprile 2008, quando è stato espulso da esso e da tutti i rami affiliati. Shri Yogacharya Ajita, in qualità di Presidente del European Yoga Council e segretario onorario della Federazione europea di yoga per l'Unione europea, ha annunciato quanto segue alla Federazione internazionale di yoga: La mia risoluzione ufficiale come presidente del European Yoga Council è che Mihai Stoian, Grieg Bivolaru e tutte le persone legate all'organizzazione MISA / NATHA vengono immediatamente espulsi dalla nostra organizzazione e che interrompano la loro adesione, perché è stato dimostrato che non sono impegnati nello Yoga in alcuna forma, che usano persino lo Yoga come copertura per pratiche illegali, che non rispettano le regole e gli standard della nostra organizzazione, che mostrano una inaudita mancanza di integrità morale e che non possono essere convinti di cambiare il loro atteggiamento. Secondo The Times of India , MISA attualmente opera con nomi diversi in diversi paesi. È Natha in Danimarca e Portogallo, Tara negli Stati Uniti e nel Regno Unito e Satya in India. 6 MISA è membro sin dalla fondazione dell'organizzazione European Federation for Freedom of Belief (FOB) , associazione registrata in Roma e dedita alla difesa dei "Nuovi Movimenti religiosi". lo stesso Bivolaru fu inizalmente fra i componenti di uno dei comitati dell'organizzazione. Problemi legali Il 28 marzo 2004 Gregorian Bivolaru è stato arrestato per "tentativo di attraversamento fraudolento della frontiera" presso la dogana Nadlac. Fu quindi portato a Bucarest. Il tribunale della capitale rumena aveva emesso un mandato di arresto contro di lui 29 giorni prima per l'accusa di sesso con minore. Dopo due giorni di indagini, la Corte d'appello di Bucarest ne ha disposto la liberazione. Un altro mandato d'arresto è stato emesso il 31 maggio 2004. Bivolaru aveva già lasciato il paese. Nel 2005, è stato accusato di otto reatii, tra cui il sesso con minore, evasione fiscale e l'attraversamento illegale del confine. 12 Nel marzo 2005, Bivolaru ha chiesto asilo in Svezia , sostenendo di temere persecuzioni in Romania. Il 4 aprile 2005, la polizia svedese di Malmö lo ha arrestato. Il 15 aprile, la polizia rumena ha emesso un secondo mandato a suo nome, con l'accusa di "tratta di esseri umani e altri reati legati alla criminalità organizzata" (relative a un presunto sequestro di alcune persone in alcuni ashram costette a lavorare senza essendo pagate). 13 Il 21 ottobre 2005, la Corte Suprema di Svezia ha respinto la richiesta di estradizione e ha liberato Bivolaru. 16 I giudici della Corte suprema hanno concluso che Bivolaru non avrebbe ricevuto un processo equo in Romania. Anette Swedow, procuratore capo del caso gregoriano Bivolaru, ha dichiarato: "La decisione finale è che se Bivolaru dovesse essere estradato in Romania, corre il rischio di essere espulso, perseguitato e molestato, a causa delle sue attività religiose che applica all'interno del movimento yoga. " 16 La decisione della Corte suprema si basava sull'esperienza della ricerca Skop 17 e Karl Eryk Nylund [ sv ] , esperto di sette. 18 Questa decisione è stata trasmessa al Ministero della Giustizia rumeno il 16 dicembre 2005. In risposta, il Ministro della Giustizia rumeno, Monica Macovei , ha inviato al procuratore generale una richiesta per verificare il modo in cui si sono svolte le indagini in questo caso. La stessa richiesta è stata inviata al presidente della Corte suprema rumena , Dan Lupaşcu. La decisione dell'autorità svedese per l'immigrazione di concedere l'asilo politico a Gregorian Bivolaru è stata resa pubblica l'ultimo giorno del 2005. : Il 18 gennaio 2011, il processo di Bivolaru è stato, per la decima volta, rinviato di nuovo fino al 23 marzo 2011, segnando il suo caso come uno dei più antichi nella corte di Cluj . 12 20 Questo processo per traffico di esseri umani è ancora in corso, ma le eccezioni di incostituzionalità invocate dagli indagati sono già state respinte. 21 : Nel 2012, Un magistrato di Firenze, la pm Angela Pietroiusti, ha ordinato perquisizioni in varie parti d’Italia contro il Movimento per l’integrazione dello spirito nell’assoluto (MISA) e rinvia a giudizio Bivolaru e altri esponenti italiani del movimento con le accuse di traffico di esseri umani, diffusione di materiale pedopornografico e sesso con minori. : Il 14 giugno 2013, l' Alta Corte di Cassazione e la Giustizia della Romania hanno definitivamente condannato Gregorian Bivolaru a 6 anni di carcere, senza sospensione, per atti sessuali con una minorenne ma è stato assolto da tutte le altre accuse contro di lui (ad esempio il traffico di minori) [ citazione necessaria ] . : Il 27 febbraio 2016 Bivolaru è stato arrestato in Francia. 26 Dopo l'estradizione dalla Francia, è stato imprigionato in Romania. 27 Ha richiesto un nuovo processo. 28 La Corte d'Appello di Alba Iulia ha respinto la richiesta di Bivolaru di un nuovo processo. 30 Il 13 settembre 2017 è stato rilasciato su condizionale dal carcere e ha fatto nuovamente perdere le sue tracce. 31 Secondo l'agenzia di stampa rumena Agerpres , citando il sito web di EUROPOL, "Bivolaru è ricercato ... per il traffico di esseri umani in Finlandia e Francia nel 2008-2013". 32 33 Un mandato di arresto provvisorio è stato emesso dalle autorità rumene. 32 Gli avvocati di Gregorian Bivolaru hanno presentato due domande alla Corte europea per i diritti umani . Le domande riguardano le violazioni verificatesi durante l'emissione dei due mandati di arresto. Presunta persecuzione Bivolaru afferma di essere vittima di persecuzione giudiziaria da parte delle autorità rumene. Ha richiesto i danni allo stato rumeno per essere stato condannato a cure psichiatriche obbligatorie durante il regime comunista. 24 Gregorian Bivolaru afferma di essere stato vittima di due seri tentativi di morte (nel 1994 e nel 1995) 7 Secondo fonti vicine al MISA, la ragazza minorenne con cui secondo le accuse egli avrebbe fatto sesso, DM, avrebbe affermato di non aver mai avuto rapporti sessuali con Bivolaru [ citazione necessaria ] , ma che sarebbe stato costretto a dichiararlo dopo 10 ore di interrogatorio in assenza dei suoi genitori o di un avvocato [ citazione necessaria ] . Abusi della polizia nei confronti di Bivolaru sono stati riportati nel 1997 da due organizzazioni per i diritti umani: APADOR-CH [ ro ] 8 e Amnesty International . 9 note # ^''' (in rumeno) 16 aprile 2005, "Guru Bivolaru are mandat pentru crima organata" (Evenimentul Zilei) - leggi anche: "La Corte ammette la persecuzione politica" # '''^ (in rumeno) 5 aprile 2005, "Gregorian Bivolaru a fost arestat in Suedia" (Ştiri România On-Line) # ^''' (in rumeno) 6 aprile 2005, "Cum a trecut Guru granita?" ( Evenimentul Zilei ) # '''^ (in rumeno) 21 aprile 2005, "Guru Bivolaru a iesit ilegal din Romania" (Evenimentul Zilei) # ^''' (in rumeno) 27 marzo 2004, "Un evadat in '84 din arestul Securitatii" ( Jurnalul Naţional ) # '''^ (in rumeno) "DECIZIA Nr.211 din 1 noiembrie 2000" (Legile Romaniei) # ^''' (in rumeno) 1 aprile 2005, "Gabriel Bivolaru si Gregorian Bivolaru sunt frati" (stiri.kappa.ro) # '''^ (in rumeno) 21 ottobre 2005, "Guru mediteaza in libertate" [ anello morto permanente ] (Evenimentul Zilei) # ^''' 23 ottobre 2005, "Gregorian Bivolaru è diventato un uomo libero secondo la sentenza emessa dalla Corte suprema di giustizia svedese"[ anello morto permanente ] (Evenimentul Zilei) # '''^ (in rumeno) 17 dicembre 2005, "Macovei cere verificarea cazului Gregorian Bivolaru" [ anello morto permanente ] (Evenimentul Zilei) # ^''' (in rumeno) 3 gennaio 2006, "Suedia îi acordă azil politic lui Gregorian Bivolaru" (BBC rumeno) # '''^ (in rumeno) 8 febbraio 2006, "Doua condamnari pentru orgii sexuale" ( România Liberă ) Riferimenti # ^''' "La Svezia concede asilo ai cittadini della Romania, candidato dell'UE" . Osservatore UE. # ^ ''a'' ''b'' "HRWF chiama la Commissione europea a verificare la legalità della condanna di Gregorian Bivolaru da parte del tribunale rumeno" . HRWF. Estratto il 19 giugno 2013 . # '''^ "Un evadat in din arestul Securitatii" . Estratto il 30 gennaio 2011 . # ^''' "File n. 48765/3/2010 soluzione: Gregorian Bivolaru è stato condannato e incarcerato per motivi politici durante il regime comunista" . Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # '''^ Yle, società di radiodiffusione finlandese. Estratto il 7 settembre 2017 . # ^''' "Il culto europeo che mescola yoga e sesso stabilisce la base nel Tamil Nadu" . The Times of India . Estratto il 18 luglio 2012 . # '''^ Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # ^''' APADOR-CH. Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # '''^ Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # ^''' APADOR-CH. Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # '''^ "Diritti umani nella regione dell'OSCE: Rapporto Romania 2005 (Eventi del 2004)" . Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # ^ a'' ''b "Amanare din lipsa de procedura in dosarul liderului MISA, Gregorian Bivolaru" . Romania online. Estratto il 30 gennaio 2011 . # ^''' 9 am Notizie. Estratto il 30 gennaio 2011 . # '''^ "Campagna di mass media contro Gregorian Bivolaru e MISA a partire dal 18 marzo 2004" . Estratto il 19 giugno 2013 . # ^''' "Campagna di mass media contro Gregorian Bivolaru e MISA, 1990 - 2004" . Estratto il 19 giugno 2013 . # ^ ''a'' ''b'' Estratto il 30 gennaio 2011 . # '''^ "Il rapporto su MISA e NATHA dei sociologi svedesi di Skop-Research" . Estratto il 19 giugno 2013 . # ^''' "Esperto svedese, rapporto di Karl Erik Nylund su MISA e Gregorian Bivolaru" . Estratto il 19 giugno 2013 . # '''^ Sito web SOJUST. Estratto il 18 maggio 2013 . # ^''' "Bivolaru, o" fantoma "in Tribunalul Cluj" . Estratto il 30 gennaio 2011 . # '''^ http://portal.just.ro/InstantaDosar.aspx?idInstitutie=117&d=MTE3MDAwMDAwMDAwMzU1OTUEstratto il 14 dicembre 2011. [ collegamento morto ] # ^''' Voichița Rășcanu INCOMPETENTA SAU ARANJAMENT?Griv Bivolaru a fost achitat la Sibiu si Alba-Iulia nel procurorii refuzat in depuna the dosar mandatele de autorizare a intercceptarilor, pe motiv caunt "secrete de stat". Procurorii nu au probat nicio infractiune! Lumea Justiției, 6 luglio 2011. # '''^ http://portal.just.ro/InstantaDosar.aspx?idInstitutie=85&d=ODUwMDAwMDAwMDAwNjY0MgEstratto il 14 dicembre 2011. [ collegamento morto ] # ^''' Estratto il 14/12/2011 . # '''^ Digi 24 . 14 giugno 2013. Archiviato dall'originale il 15 giugno 2013. # ^''' Un des hommes les plus recherchés d'Europe a été arrêté a Parigi Le Soir, 27 febbraio 2016. # '''^ Estratto il 16 settembre 2018 . # ^''' Estratto il 16 settembre 2018 . # '''^ Estratto il 16 settembre 2018 . # ^''' "Apel dichiarat de Gregorian Bivolaru, respins de CA Alba Iulia" . Estratto il 16 settembre2018 . # '''^ Estratto il 16 settembre 2018 . # ^ a'' ''b Estratto il 16 settembre 2018 . # ^ Il più ricercato d'Europa . Estratto l' 8 marzo 2019 . Category:Leaders totalitari Category:Culti controversi